


Kiss me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by SoftcorePlot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Smut, Y NO HAY PORNO, aunque como tiene pesadillas no quiere dejar de ver a su doctora, es un poco aburrido y lo de Caleb me pareció muy exagerado, lo que tiene es una esquizofrenia muy leve que se trata con medicamentos, o sea quien escribió esto, obviamente yo no, quería escribirlo en inglés pero como que me dio paja, underage porque Emil tiene 16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftcorePlot/pseuds/SoftcorePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb explica sus problemas de ira y Emil es un boludo. Que sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en los fics de tatou y de colonel_bastard.  
> Título inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Los personajes vienen a ser Emil (http://toyhou.se/56935.emil) y Caleb (http://toyhou.se/57226.caleb-jofman)
> 
> Se lo dedico a los jueces del concurso literario de hace dos años. Por alentarme a NO seguir escribiendo :)  
> tomen putos YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO (?)

Caleb odia su trabajo.

Sentado frente a su computadora portátil en la mesa de la sala –como lo ha estado desde hace horas- continua escribiendo mientras recuerda con nostalgia infinita aquellos días en la escuela secundaria en los que hacer cuentas le resultaba placentero.

> _Por supuesto, como el mejor de la clase adoraba esos frecuentes halagos de su profesora de contabilidad. Esos que habitualmente eran seguidos de sus compañeros de clase acercándose como cachorros hambrientos y desamparados para hacerle alguna pregunta o para pedirle la tarea. Por lo general, él los rechazaba sin siquiera cambiar la expresión; aunque había escasas situaciones en las que, sin decir palabra alguna, deslizaba su cuaderno por la mesa para que fuera tomado por manos ansiosas. Le agradaba saber que le debían algo._

Pero ahora ya no le resulta para nada divertido. Lo único bueno de trabajar en su departamento es ver por la ventana los demás edificios que se extienden a lo lejos, por debajo del cielo y por encima de los árboles. El viento le acaricia de vez en cuando la mejilla y trae con él un sutil aroma a pasto recién podado u a hojas mojadas.

 

Aun así el trabajo de oficina es tedioso. Ha pensado en renunciar innumerables veces, claro, como cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, es sumamente materialista y sabe muy bien que le sería imposible encontrar un puesto con un salario tan bueno como el actual. Después de todo, el dueño de las oficinas en donde está empleado es un es un viejo amigo de su padre.

Y ciertamente renunciar no es una opción para él. Tiene que pagar las expensas, la gasolina para su automóvil, el agua, el gas, el cable, la luz y _oh dios_ los números se mezclan en su cabeza.

 _¡Concéntrate!,_ se repite una y otra vez.

 

Y por sobre todo tiene que mantener a _esa pequeña plaga._

Como se concentra en él, comienza a oír su respiración. Tan leve, tan tranquila… se oculta tras el cantar de los pájaros y el resoplar del viento contra la copa de los árboles. Pero ahí está.

Caleb estira su cuello, apenas despegándose de la silla para ver por lo menos sus ojos tras la espalda del sofá. Sólo logra ver un mechón de cabello turquesa por debajo de la luz de la televisión.

> _Puesta en modo silencioso tras un fuerte grito de un Caleb malhumorado y distraído por el ruido, exigiendo que “apague esa maldita cosa antes de que lo eche a patadas junto con ella”._

Es un programa que no reconoce, con una mujer moviendo los labios al mismo tiempo que sostiene en una mano una maceta decorada con pequeñas piedras de colores y señala con la otra una planta con flores blancas.

No le interesa demasiado, así que de inmediato vuelve a estirarse un poco más, evitando arrastrar la silla para no hacer ruido.

Ahora logra verlo. Aquel odioso fleco tapa uno de sus ojos. Sus pestañas. La cabeza inclinada permite ver uno de sus párpados cerrados y sus largas pestañas negras. Caleb se para por completo lentamente, apretando sus labios mientras arrastra la silla. Ve su nariz y su boca, su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente, al igual que su estómago y la mano que sobre él se apoya. No puede ver el otro brazo, que cuelga del sillón.

 

Es en momentos así en los que piensa que podría encariñarse con él. La idea de tener una frágil y pequeña criatura a quien proteger no le suena tan mal. De hecho, le resulta agradable.  Caleb siempre quiso una mascota. Pero después del incidente con la primera, sus padres no quisieron arriesgarse.

> _Caleb era joven, tenía unos 5 años cuando mucho. Su cabello aún era negro como sus ojos, igual que el cachorro que le había regalado a su hermana para su cumpleaños una semana atrás._
> 
> _El perro era juguetón y lamía a Caleb hasta el cansancio. Hasta que este, en uno de sus ataques, tomó al caniche de una de sus patas traseras y, con una tijera robada del cuarto de sus padres, le rasgó el cuello. El joven Caleb no se defendió, no le confesó a su madre que las voces lo habían obligado a hacerlo y sólo recordó mencionarlo cuando le explicó a su psiquiatra ese perturbador suceso de su niñez._

Aunque había pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

Incluso así y con todas las medicaciones, la sed de destrucción es, a veces, incontrolable. No es él quien lo desea, no es él, tampoco, quien para detenerlo. No es igual que cuando era niño, lo sabe, ahora las voces se fueron y lo que queda de ellas es lo que lo hace enfurecer. Se desquita en el gimnasio –cuando tiene tiempo de ir-, en la consulta semanal con su psiquiatra… o con Emil.

La adquisición de este nuevo juguete le brinda dicha y pesar. Sí, lo tiene siempre que quiere, cuando lo desea, pero también lo tiene cuando ya no lo soporta. Y lo tiene cuando grita, y cuando se queja y cuando no deja de manosearlo y cuando le roba su ropa y **_AGH_** , a veces sólo quiere asesinarlo.

Se le viene a la mente una imagen de Emil con el cuello cortado y sangrando como el de aquel cachorro que muchas veces lo visita para atormentarlo en sus sueños. Tiene que cerrar los ojos en una mueca de dolor para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, mientras se frota las sienes con una mano.

 _Eso nunca_ , piensa, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber pensado en esa horrible posibilidad,

 

_¿Posibilidad?_

_No._ Abre los ojos mientras se calma. Evade de cualquier forma que puede la “posibilidad” de volver a lastimar algo o a alguien. No quiere tener pesadillas esta noche, ni ninguna otra. Vuelve los ojos sobre Emil, quien sigue en la misma posición, aunque ahora un poco de saliva cae de la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos. Esto logra que Caleb suelte una pequeña risa, acompañada por una media sonrisa y un sentimiento de serenidad y simpatía. Cuando duerme es difícil no quererlo. Su rostro refleja juventud y –falsa- inocencia. Es conmovedor verlo de esa manera.

>   _A Caleb le gusta cuando, al despertarse por la noche para ir al baño o para tomar algo, puede ver a su amante descansando. Sin hacer ningún ruido más que el tan tranquilizador sonido de su respiración. Eso lo calma. Sólo aire saliendo por su boca, su corazón palpitando rápidamente cuando Caleb apoya su cabeza sobre aquel pequeño pecho para intentar seguir durmiendo. Y se da cuenta que lo despertó, pero no le da importancia porque sabe que a Emil le gusta el contacto. Necesita que le asegure que está ahí y que no se cansó de él._

Caleb camina hacia el sillón y lo rodea. Sus pasos firmes pero lentos, no quiere despertarlo. Quiere poder observarlo de cerca, sólo un poco, para luego poder continuar con su trabajo.

Sí, solamente un segundo. Una mirada, una caricia… un beso.

Estira su brazo hacia el muchacho que tiene ahora en frente. Roza su mejilla con los nudillos y con la parte posterior de sus dedos. La suavidad de aquella piel lo envuelve en absoluto sosiego. Se inclina despacio, con la mano aún en la mejilla de Emil, ahora la palma sostiene su mandíbula. Los labios acarician su frente cubierta en cabello azul, luego pasan por el puente de la nariz hasta la punta, por el surco de sus labios y por el labio superior hasta llegar a-

 

Un ruido sorprende a Caleb. Emil abre los ojos vertiginosamente. Levanta la cabeza y su frente culmina contra la nariz de Caleb, quien se hace para atrás con un aullido de dolor mientras sujeta con ambas manos la fuente de su aflicción.

El peli-azul se endereza en el sillón mientras su celular continúa sonando. Se pone de pie y con las manos sobre su boca en un gesto de empatía intenta contener la risa.

<< ¡Dios mío, ¿estás bien?! >> pregunta Emil entre risas, tras bajar las manos para acercarse a Caleb y sostener con ellas las sienes de la cabeza del accidentado, los dedos entre los mechones de cabello rosado.

El celular sigue sonando y eso hace que aumente la desesperación de Caleb.

<< Voy a conseguirte hielo, esper- >>

<< Sólo contesta, ¿quieres? >> Caleb medio-grita, interrumpiendo a Emil e intentando no irritarse aún más. Libera una de sus manos para señalar el bolsillo de donde proviene el estrepitoso ringtone.

<<Ok, ok, espera, ¿sí? >> le contesta, encaminándose a la cocina mientras saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, que insiste con su música. Al mismo tiempo, Caleb baja su otra mano para comprobar que su nariz no sangra mientras hace una mueca de dolor. Entre dientes, susurra un par de maldiciones. << ¿Allen? Sí, estoy en casa, ¿por qué? >> habla Emil desde la cocina, en una mano el teléfono, con la otra abre el congelador. << ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hace una hora? >> saca impaciente y torpemente una bolsita de hielo, poco más grande que su mano. << Pero hoy tengo que llegar a las dos >> explica. Cierra de un portazo el congelador y trota hasta la sala, donde Caleb espera en el sofá con la mano cubriéndole la mitad de la cara nuevamente. << ¿Son las tres? ¿En serio? >>

Se sienta junto a Caleb, suelta el celular y logra sostenerlo con su cabeza inclinada y con el hombro levantado. Con una mano le ofrece la bolsa de hielo y con la otra toma el control remoto. Baja con él un par de canales y busca alguno que muestre la hora. Entretanto, Caleb toma la bolsa y susurra un “gracias”. Aturdido, trata de colocarla en una posición cómoda pero nunca la encuentra. Incluso sin tener el celular al oído logra escuchar indescifrables quejidos y regaños por parte del compañero  de Emil.

<< Sí, Allen, ya sé. Era un chiste, ahora mismo estoy yendo para allá. Estoy caminando debajo de un puente, no te escucho, te tengo que dejar. ¡Bye! >> Emil deja caer el control al sillón y corta la conversación telefónica. << ¡Uff! >> exclama finalmente, abalanzándose para caer con la espalda contra la del sofá. << ¿En qué estábamos? >>

<< Estábamos discutiendo como vas a pagar mi cirugía plástica. >> dice Caleb con seriedad. Emil ríe y entonces el peli-rosado hace lo mismo. Se miran a los ojos por un par de segundos eternos e intentan descifrar que piensa el otro. Pero luego Emil baja la mirada y se pone de pie, Caleb no le saca la vista de encima.

 

El muchacho más joven corre hacia su cuarto y toma de una silla su bolso. De un tamaño regular pero muy pesado, cubierto por pines y llaveros de diversos colores. En su interior llaves, billetera, cuadernos que deberían llevar apuntes pero que están cubiertos de bocetos, una cartuchera casi vacía, su delantal limpio preparado para ensuciarse con tierra y muchas otras cosas que nunca recuerda sacar.

Al regresar, se pone frente a su novio, brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, puños apoyados contra su cadera. << Vuelvo a las 8, si la jefa no me mata antes. >> le dice, aunque sabe –piensa- que no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

De inmediato se da media vuelta y da un paso hacia adelante. Entonces Caleb lo toma del brazo y lo hace trastabillar. Voltea la cabeza para ver a Caleb, quien lo devora con una mirada intensa. Sin soltar la muñeca de Emil, Caleb se pone de pie y toma al joven de la nuca. El muchacho más bajo se pone de puntitas parar alcanzarlo y a su vez, Caleb agacha la cabeza.

 

Sus labios se tocan.

 

Mueven la cabeza mientras sus leguas se atrapan. Hambrientos uno del otro como si no se hubiesen besado en años. El sabor es tan adictivamente familiar.

Aunque completamente desesperado, el beso no dura mucho. Emil aparta la cabeza rápido, apurado por los regaños que recibirá en la florería. Aun así, Caleb le da otro beso, esta vez más breve pero no por eso menos íntimo. Entonces suelta su nuca y el momento se termina.

 

Emil pone la planta de los pies nuevamente en el suelo. Pestañea un par de veces para despertarse del trance en el que se hallaba y entonces se da media vuelta y sale corriendo, abriendo la puerta con torpeza y tropezando en su camino a la florería. Deja a Caleb absorto, con la respiración lenta y el corazón palpitando velozmente.

> _Recuerda los besos de anoche, iguales a ese._
> 
> _No, incluso más intensos, hermosos. Totalmente despreocupados por lo que los rodea. Cortas y delgadas piernas sobre sus hombros. Olor a shampoo cuando besaba aquel cabello turquesa. Sudor, más besos, sus uñas rasguñando y dejando marcas. Gemidos, gritos de placer._

Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Tiene que terminar de rellenar informes y responder una cantidad absurda de emails. Un cosquilleo en su interior hace que suelte una risa, pero el dolor lo hace volver a la realidad. Le echa un vistazo al control remoto que descansa sobre el sillón, al lado de la bolsa de hielo. Luego de un segundo de meditación, toma uno en cada mano. Con el control apaga la tele y tras eso guarda el hielo en su lugar. Sin pensar demasiado vuelve a su lugar en frente del  portátil.

 

Caleb se deja caer sobre la silla y comienza a trabajar y hacer cuentas como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, con un dolor palpitante en la nariz y una profunda satisfacción invadiéndole el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> uff, es una caca, I know, pero fue divertido lol  
> y resultó más largo de lo que esperaba


End file.
